The Last Stitem!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A single class is chosen at random to participate in a Government Project at random, once every year, across the Eastern Asian Prefectures. The "Project"...in a word…murderous...doesn't end until there is only one 'survivor' or as said in Latin, The Last Stitem!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Stitem**

**Summary: A single class is chosen at random to participate in a Government Project at random, once every year, across the Eastern Asian Prefectures. The "Project"...in a word…murderous...doesn't end until there is only one 'survivor' or as said in Latin, _The Last Stitem_!**

**Based off of the Novel "Battle Royale"**

**Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: Avatar: The Last Airbender/InuYasha**

**Genre: Horror/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Sometime during the 16th century, a government program was thought up by some power hungry general who was clearly insane. The program, took a group of teenagers, and placed them on a remote island, where no one would look for them, and would force these teenagers to kill one another until only one was left. They called this a 'Project'._

_The first 'project' had apparently taken place in 1672, a group of twenty-two teenagers were placed on a remote island near the Kyushu islands, only one survived out of the original twenty-two. At first, the 'project' would take place only once every five years, as the second took place in 1677, the third in 1682, and so on...until the 23rd 'project' which took place in 1802, with a class of thirty-four students. The government thought five years was too long an intermission and reduced the time in-between 'projects' to one every three years._

_During the 56th 'project' which took place in 1901, I saw my first 'Stitem', a survivor. It was a boy, a normal looking boy from what I could tell, but then he looked at the camera, he smiled, covered in blood, clothes torn, and even an injured arm...he was smiling. I could see the twitch in his lips, and didn't quite understand what had happened to him. I was an orphan, and lived at the Taisho Tokyo Estate as a personal friend of the eldest son...a bought friend...and I was only four at the time, so all I could do was stare. This fifteen year old boy was on every channel and was taking up my TV time, but that didn't seem to matter, it was like the world had wanted me to see him. It was during this time that they announced that every two years, the 'project' would take place...but even that didn't last long...in 1909, after the TV announcer announced that there were no survivor's from the last 'project', she also announced that once a year, a project would take place, and that there would be a retake of the project for 1909 since no one survived the last project._

_The year is 1910...life is pretty good, and so long as I make it through this year, I will be free from worry...my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am fifteen years old...I'm almost safe...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Sir, 'Project 61' was hacked,"

"Create a new system card and continue with plans as scheduled, find out who did it, dispose of them quickly." Red eyes glared into the night, "I don't want any problems to arise later...is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

**-x-x-x-**

'_Twenty-one girls...and twenty-one boys...'_ a small smirk met soft lips, placing a cigarette to those lips, there was a soft inhale of toxic smoke before releasing it into the night. _"Perfect..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**MALES**

**1. Suikotsu Shinichi**

**2. Aang Tei**

**3. Kouga Ookami**

**4. Shippou Kitsune**

**5. Zuko Kasai**

**6. Sokka Mizu**

**7. Jet Jiyuu**

**8. InuYasha Taisho**

**9. Bankotsu Shinichi**

**10. Kagewaki Hitomi**

**11. Miroku Hoshio**

**12. Hakudoshi Nagino**

**13. Kuranosuke Takeda**

**14. Ginta Kou**

**15. Haru Yurasu**

**16. Sesshoumaru Taisho**

**17. Naraku Hitomi**

**18. Lu Ten Kasai**

**19. Hojo Morima**

**20. Hakaku Kou**

**21. Jakotsu Shinichi**

**FEMALES**

**1. Azula Kasai**

**2. Kanna Nagino**

**3. Souten Raikou**

**4. Sango Hiraikotsu**

**5. Kikyou Shinsei**

**6. Katara Mizu**

**7. Ty Lee Taiiku**

**8. Kagome Higurashi**

**9. Kagura Hitomi**

**10. Yura Kami**

**11. Mai Nasakenai **

**12. Ayame Kou**

**13. Eri Lin**

**14. Yue Tsuki**

**15. Shiori Shou**

**16. Momiji Natou**

**17. Suki Daichi**

**18. Kaguya Hisakata**

**19. Ayumi Chosho**

**20. Toph Bei Fong**

**21. Yuka Okkuu**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi, fifteen years old, female student 8 in class 2.C, sat in one of the middle seats of a bus on its way to a field camp. Next to her was Sesshoumaru Taisho, class representative of class 2.C, male student 16, recently _turned_ sixteen years old. She sighed as she looked out the window, it was raining outside, but only a little, the clouds weren't as grey as they were a washed out white with shadows out lining the clouds.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at the _class clown_, or...one of them. It was actually a pair of class clowns, but the other one was asleep. The one talking to her, was standing up behind her, looking down at her from over the seat, Toph Bei Fong, fifteen, student 20. She was a rich girl, from a rich family, with a crazy obsession for keeping her with an adult at all times. Though, Kagome understood why they would be so protective, she was blind after all.

"I'm fine Toph, how is it back there with Mr. Snores-A-Lot?"

Toph laughed, "Not bad, I wouldn't mind so much if he snored with his mouth shut, or at least got a breath mint."

Kagome smiled, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you; how did you talk your parents into letting you go on this trip?"

It was Toph's turn to sigh, "I swore to stay by Mrs. Midoriko's side."

"That isn't too bad, is it?"

"No, but I can see just fine without any help!" Toph pouted.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I know that...that's why I am sure you'll find a way around Mrs. Midoriko."

"_I already have, _I just need to wait till we get off this stupid bus!" She whispered the first part, but her agitation caused her to yell out the last part.

"Shut up, barefoot!"

Kagome turned to the loud voice which could only come from one person, InuYasha Taisho, fifteen years old, male student 8, and younger brother of Sesshoumaru.

"Be silent, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said from his spot beside Kagome, his eyes were shut, and the frown on his face said that he was already beginning to get a headache from his brother.

"You _be silent_!" InuYasha mocked.

Toph hopped over her counterpart who was starting to wake up from all the noise, and stormed up to InuYasha who was about three seats ahead of them. She took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

Kagome laughed.

No, fighting wasn't funny, but a four foot three inch girl grabbing hold of a five foot six inch boy, and slapping him around...? Yeah, that was funny!

"Who are you calling barefoot?!"

"Who else is walking around without shoes on!"

"You talkin' to me?!"

"No, I'm talking to the _other_ blind idiot!"

That had been the snapping point for Toph as she pushed him backwards and down the busses isle. Behind Toph, her best friend, class clown _two_, was standing and glaring down at InuYasha. Sokka Mizu, fifteen years old, male student 6, pushed Toph back and walked up to InuYasha as the boy started to get up off the ground. "If you have a problem with Toph, then you can take it up with me, Little Yip Yip!"

The bus laughed a little at the nick name Sokka had so _kindly_ given to InuYasha.

InuYasha growled irritably.

"Oh, does the puppy have something to say?" Sokka mocked, "Is he angry? Yes? Yes! Oh no...the puppy is mad! Everyone, get back before he _bites_." He whimpered sarcastically as InuYasha started towards him, only for a hand to touch his shoulder. He turned to yell, only to find their teacher, a beautiful woman in her mid thirties, standing behind him with a stern look on her face.

"Sit down, Taisho, you too, Mizu!" She turned to Toph who she helped to her seat and kindly requested to put on her shoes.

Unenthusiastically, Toph pulled her shoes back on, and sat back down in the seat next to Sokka who was sulking.

"Now then, everyone will remain in their seats until this bus has stopped, or else we will turn back around and cancel this trip!"

Kagome sighed once more, and turned to look out the window once more.

"_Stupid hag, if it wasn't for you being an adult, I'd kick your butt too!"_

Kagome smiled as she overheard Toph from behind the seat she sat in.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stretched and glanced around the bus, a couple of students were starting to doze off, they had been on the bus for about six hours now, so it wasn't too surprising. One set, a cute pair that she had known since elementary school, Miroku Hoshio, fifteen, male student 11, and Sango Hiraikotsu, fifteen, female student 4. The two had been dating for three years, and claimed to be madly in love with one another, both were asleep against one another too.

Across from her and Sesshoumaru, was a boy slightly older than herself and Sesshoumaru; Jet Jiyuu, seventeen, male student 7. He was trying to open his window, but it wasn't working for him, he tried hitting it furiously as well, but that didn't last long as his second hit grew softer than the last. Beside him, the vice representative of their class, Yue Tsuki, fifteen, female student 14, was also fast asleep. Yue and Sokka had had a relationship of sorts for a couple months before they decided it wouldn't work, and he started to see Suki Daichi, fifteen, female student 17.

Kagome glanced up to the front of the bus and noted the bus driver was wearing something on his face, it looked like a mask, but that would be silly, right? She must have been tired, lying down her head on Sesshoumaru's lap; she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

The bus driver glanced back in the mirror as the last student fell unconscious, pulling off the route and towards his original destination, he couldn't help but look on at the students in pity as he parked the bus beside a couple black vans.

Standing, he opened the bus doors as someone came up to them, and gave a salute before stepping aside.

"...wonderful, Project 61 can now continue as scheduled, the Dictator will be pleased by this."

"Should I help carry them to the vans?"

"Your job has been completed, you are done,"

_**~PWOO!~**_

_A heavy set body, of a man with a kind, sad face, fell into the hard asphalt of the road as a bullet pierced his skull, brain matter dripped from the half of his head that remained unscathed._

_On this day, Project 61, was put into motion; 42 students will be taken to a remote place where...they will all be forced to kill...one another..._

_**42 Students Remaining**  
_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hm...if you guys have read the book, Battle Royale, I hope it's not TOO much like this story, I do want it to be my story, just based on the book. Hope everyone enjoyed chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Stitem**

**Summary: A single class is chosen at random to participate in a Government Project at random, once every year, across the Eastern Asian Prefectures. The "Project"...in a word…murderous...doesn't end until there is only one 'survivor' or as said in Latin, **_**The Last Stitem**_**!**

**Based off of the Novel "Battle Royale"**

**Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: Avatar: The Last Airbender/InuYasha**

**Genre: Horror/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome opened her eyes; she stared at her arm for a moment, which lay in front of her face, then slowly sat up straight in the chair she was in, she blinked a few times and glanced around. She was in class, well...not hers, but a class none the less. Glancing in front of her, she saw Toph sleeping, and to her left, Sesshoumaru was sitting up. He glanced over to her and brought his hand to his neck; she noted a silver collar like object and brought her own hand up to see if the same thing was around her neck. It was...

Looking around at the rest of the students, she saw that everyone else was still asleep.

_**~BANG~**_

Kagome jumped and turned to see someone walk in, a woman, with grey hair and a wrinkled face, she slammed the door shut behind her and walked to the front of the desk. The students around Kagome were now beginning to wake up after the loud sound of the door being both opened and closed.

"_Where...?"_

Voices were already starting to come to a curious conclusion upon waking from the deep slumber they'd been in.

"_What happened?"_

Kagome wanted to know that too, really, how did they all get here, she knew it was all planned, it had to be. She remembered everyone falling asleep...she knew now, that the driver _had_ been wearing a mask.

"_I don't remember,"_

She didn't remember anything after that though, oh, she could recall one of the boys, hitting the window, that's right...he must have noticed the sleeping gas...how?

"_Did we get off the bus?"_

We didn't, not without help, they did it to us! The people who brought us here, the people who drove us here...

"_How did I get inside a classroom?"_

They put us in this room, in these seats, like dolls! We are toys. Kagome felt sick as her mind ran rampant with thoughts.

"_I don't remember getting off the bus,"_

No one remembers!

"_I don't think we did,"_

We didn't!

"_Do you remember getting off?"_

NO!

"_I don't remember the bus even stopping,"_

Asleep...

"_When did we get to the classroom?"_

We were all asleep!

"_Did someone carry us?"_

While we were all unconscious!

"_No way!"_

WHERE WERE THEY!?

"_I feel sick,"_

The class had gone into a panic, a loud panic, stirring up fear in a few students as they started to realize they hadn't gotten off of the bus on their own.

"SILENCE!"

The class went quiet and everyone stared at the elder woman in the front at the pedestal.

"...good, now then, my name is Hama, you may all call me that."

"..." Kagome said nothing, she noticed how rigid Toph was in front of her, and placed a hand on the blind girls shoulder, rubbing soothingly as she did. Toph immediately started to relax, though Kagome could still tell she was nervous.

"I am sure you are all wondering where you are and how you all came to be here..." she glanced around at the students and smiled, "For the first question, you are all on a remote island near the Kyushu Islands, and as for the second question...I brought you all here...with some help, of course."

"Why are we here?"

A cruel smiled formed on the woman's face, and for the first time since they had all woken, they were all afraid...terrified...by what may be spoken by the old woman next.

"You are all here, to kill each other."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Shorter, sorry, but here is the next chapter, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
